


Ideal

by CakeofRage



Category: Original Work
Genre: Diary/Journal, Gen, Idealism, Roommates, Slice of Life, Wish Fulfillment, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5301092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CakeofRage/pseuds/CakeofRage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something to look forward to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ideal

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling "sad" earlier today, and one of my friends helped calm me down, so I wrote this half as a dedication and half as something to look forward to in life.  
> **Sad is in quotes because it's a bit of a longer story. I'll be getting help soon hopefully.

She awoke and shielded her eyes from the morning sunlight streaming through her blinds.

Her tablet lay on the pillow next to her, screen off; she’d fallen asleep reading again. Oh well.

She rolled over and squinted at the clock on her desk. 8:30.

Fall asleep, or get up and make breakfast?

Today felt like a good day. Breakfast it is.

She rose from her bed and stretched, beginning her morning routine.

She’d decided on eggs and bacon - an easy enough thing to make.

As the bacon sizzled, she wondered how the scent wasn’t waking her roommate. Just as well. Waking him up herself was fine, too. At least she was careful enough so that the fire alarm wasn’t waking anyone up.

She put out two plates, one for herself and one for her roommate, then went to knock on his door.

One playful wakeup call, and a slightly groggy response.

Minutes later, they were both seated at the table. Mornings often varied between silence and conversation, but the company was enough.

This was ideal.


End file.
